Switched
by Elena Ryan
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. Add a questionable Chinese man to the mix and enchanted fortune cookies, will they learn to get along, find love or will they be stuck in each other forever?
1. Chapter 1: Cookie?

**Please keep in mind that I do not own the plot of freaky Friday or the characters of High School Musical, but other than that ENJOY!**

usually when two people hate each other, they are expected to not talk and leave it at that. but, with Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez' relationship, it couldn't be anymore confusing. one day they would be at each other throats, trying to kill each other, and the next they would ignore each other and be plotting how to ruin the other's life the next day. it was a pattern that no-one understood and they didn't want to understand it.

"I hate you Bolton, i really hate you..." Gabriella seethed, picking leftover pizza bits out of her hair, Troy thought it would be funny to play foodfight and hit his number one target and the next time he threw his applesauce pancake, it hit the school principal and ended them both in detention. They were famous for being in detention it was expected adn they always had fights in there and putting the blame on each other.

"Ouch, Montez, that really hurt, it did...but i'll get over it." Troy said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart and feigning hurt. "But, you look almost normal with all that pizza in your hair, it really matches the colour of that wig!" Gabriella turned and scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him defiantly.

"I don't know Bolton, why don't you tell me about yours?" she smirked, and the smile on Troy's face was wiped off clean.

"Shut it Montez." he growled

"Make me Bastard." she spat back, leaning forward and narrowing her eyes into smaller slits; any more and they'd be closed.

Troy Bolton was the golden boy of East High, he was the king of the basketball court and captain of the team. He had a crooked smile that made all the girls (students and female teachers) swoon, his eyes were hypnotizing, therefore, he could anyone to do what he wanted just by jutting out his lower lip cutely and making his big, azule eyes big and round. It could be said that he was the Adonis of the school, and he reveled in the attention he got from the students—especially the female population of them.

Gabriella Montez, quiet and usually doesn't get riled up that easily, but when it comes to Troy Bolton her feathers get more ruffled than a chicken going through a windmill. She was beautiful, her high cheek bones and her soft caramel eyes gave her an exotic look; every member of the male population (one exception: Troy Bolton) trailed after her like lost puppies, but she wouldn't date until she was ready, her common answer to all her callers requests. She was studious and clever, and very also secretly athletic; before she moved to Albuquerque with her family, she lived in Pennsylvania, where she was captain of her middle school track team, dance team, and baseball team.

Moving to Albuquerque, after her parents died and living with nine other kids in a crazy foster home, she kind of walked away from all of those. Only running when no one was around—her real parents were her biggest support for competing, she doesn't do that anymore.

"Bolton move, your fat head is in the way!" she screamed, earning a pointed glare from the teacher holding detention that day. Troy snorted, "My fat head? Oh that's rich…considering that at least I can wear a hat Monteloser."

" 'Monteloser'?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "that's the best you got?"

Troy turned in his seat, "Well, I could come up with better Montez, but I just want to sleep right now, so—"

"Ah, that's what you do best, I won't disturb you—"

"Will you two be quiet! This is detention not an opened debate! Quiet!" the teacher yelled, his red hair flaming around his gaunt cheek bones; making his bright green eyes seem brighter and bigger…and creepier. Troy and Gabriella looked down at their desks, but not before giving each other a final glare and turning away.

"Sorry Mr. Trundle."

"Sorry Mr. T," Troy mumbled, sticking his earphones in his head, turning on his music on a low volume, don't want to get that taken away so he can die of boredom, of course, Gabriella might like that wouldn't she.

Five minutes, tick tock, tick tock….the time seemed to slow down as they both just sat there. Troy fiddled with the cord of his earphones. Gabriella let out a breath as she turned the page in her book. It seemed even Mr. Trundle was excited when the bell went off, announcing that lunch was beginning and the chatter of students were in the hallway.

"Finally!" cheered Troy, standing up and stretching, "food here I come!"

"Oh sure, sir-eats-a-lot, you're gonna look real attractive if eat your weight in junk…" Gabriella said, under her breath, unfortunately, Troy heard and scowled in her direction.

"You're lucky that it's lunchtime Montez…" he turned and left, Gabriella rolled her eyes and went out the detention room herself, a bubbly Sharpay bouncing in her face.

"Hey buddy!" Sharpay squealed, her green eyes glistening in the dim lighting. "to lunch?"

Gabriella smiled and giggled, "to lunch…"

"WE GO THEN!" Sharpay shouted, pumping her fist in the air, grabbing Gabriella's hand and pulling her to her hot pink convertible. Gabriella laughed, tightening her hold on her books.

"Shar, you're gonna pull my arm out of its socket!"

"Sorry! But we got to beat traffic Gabs!"

After quite literally throwing Gabriella into the passenger side of the car, she ran to the drivers side and literally jumped in. Stepping on the breaks and peeling out of the parking lot, earning stares from the members of the basketball team that stayed, and the other students on their way to lunch.

The chinese restaurant was red, very red, with gold ribbon and booths. _Gaudy and loud, _thought Gabriella, looking around. Seeing the waiters and waitresses wearing bright red kimono's and carrying gold trays with food and drinks on them. "Sharpay, this place awfully expesiv—ah!" Sharpay pinched her, her manicured nails digging tiny crevices into her skin.

"Gabriella, what do I say, lunch is always on me and my unlimited credit card." Her smile was confident and toothy, Gabriella just nodded; feeling a bit bad that her friend won't let her do anything to pay her back. "Now, c'mon, wanton noodles are calling me!" she grabbed Gabriella's wrist and pulled her to an empty table, and began chatting animatedly as Gabriella looked around and pretended to listen.

"SHIT!" yelled a voice, oh-so-familiar to Gabriella's ears. "what is Monteloser doing here?" she turned slightly in her seat to see Troy Bolton staring at her from a booth next to their table. She sneered, glaring heatedly.

"It's a free country Bolton, I can eat here with my friends if I want to…"

"Correction, Monteloser," Troy said, glaring back. "_you_ can eat here with your _friend_, because you have no life…but you try—" **slap!**

It was as if the whole place went quiet, staring at the two of them, standing up from their chairs and their faces inches away from each other. Troy raised a hand to his stinging cheek, his eyes cold and emotionless, Gabriella glared at him hotly. "Learn your place Bolton.." she growled low and dangerous.

"Oh no, Montez, I think it's you who needs to learn their place…I'm the king…the king" he said, equally cold, equally dangerous. it was an intimidating stare down, until a waiter came between them, carrying a tray of Sharpay's wanton noodles and Gabriella's mooshoo pork. She scoffed one more time, flipped her hair over shoulder—hitting Troy in the face—and sat down. Stabbing her food with pent up anger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Why do you and Troy have to fight, he's hot.." Sharpay said, paying for their meal and trailing her eyes over Troy's body as he got up to go the bathroom. Gabriella snorted unattractively beside her.

"He's so not hot, he's infuriating and a horrible human being…" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "he probably thinks the same of me…" her voice trailed off.

Sharpay took in a deep breath, "he doesn't even know you Gabster, how can you know what he thinks of you?"

"I don't know what he thinks, I just said 'probably', but it's because he doesn't know me that he could think I'm a horrible human being…"

"Hey Monteloser, move it!" Troy said, shoving her shoulder roughly, and walking to the area that had all the restrooms. Gabriella ground her teeth together and turned on her heel, marching up behind Troy and grabbing his shouler. Turning him around.

"What the fuck is your problem Bolton!" she yelled, her eyes glowing with frigid anger.

"My problem?" Troy said, raising his brows incredulously.

"Yes, your problem! Ever since I came here you've been nothing but mean and an ass to me! What the fuck has crawled up your ass and died?" her fists clenched and her upper teeth stabbed into her lower lip, almost breaking skin.

Troy just stared at her, he really had to go, but getting under her skin was just too good to pass up. "I'm not going to tell you—"

"Like hell you are!"

"Why don't you go to hell!"

"Why don't you g—"

"Cookie?" said an elderly voice, turning both of them saw an old Chinese man carrying a small tray of black fortune cookies. But, there were only two cookies. Gabriella smiled politely,

"Um, no I'm sorry, but we really don't n—"

"You're not my mom Montez, yo, dude; I'll have a cookie.." he reached on the tray and grabbed one; stuffing in his jeans pocket, planning to eat it when he got away from Montez, which he hoped was soon.

The old man, took the tray and shoved toward Gabriella, she still smiled politely, "Um, sir, I really don't want any…sorry,"

"Well, now that this conversation is over, I'm going to the bathroom, sayonara loser!" Troy yelled, moving to the men's bathroom door, but stopping when he heard the old man mutter something in Chinese, he turned to see that the old man was pointing at him and Gabriella saying something he couldn't understand.

"_你吃__饼__干，你跟他交易，他的__贸__易与你有快__乐__的同__时__学__习__和生活！吃__饼__干和有幸福的生活中相互学__习__和借__鉴__的开关__.(_ _you eat cookie, you trade with him, he trade with you both learn and have happy life! eat cookie and have happy life learn from each other during the switch..)"_ he muttered it over and over again, until Gabriella held up her hands grabbing a cookie and smiling a slightly annoyed smile as the old man walked away.

Troy stared at her, smirking, "he annoys you doesn't her Montez?"

"Not as much as Bolton, not as much as you.."

"I'm honoured, really." He scoffed, turned and went into the bathroom. Gabriella looked around and cracked open her fortune cookie, reading the fortune:

_In the stars, there's a journey about to begin; the prize reflected in another's eyes—what you see is what you both lack, only finding love in each other can change you back. _

"What ever" Troy said, stuffing the tiny paper slip in his pocket and chewing loudly on the cookie itself. All of a sudden, the ground shook violently from under his feet, "What the hell!" he grabbed onto the wall and tried to remain standing, but it was hard when the shaking got worse.

When it was over, he thrust open the door, seeing Gabriella—shaken and seeming a little scared. He looked her over, knowing that she felt it too.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled, running back to the front of the restaurant, but stopping when she saw her best friend flirting with the afro'd Chad Danforth, "Sharpay, please tell me you felt that earthquake?"

"There was an earthquake?" Sharpay asked, tilting her head to the side. "I didn't feel it…"

"You didn't?" Sharpay shook her head, Gabriella looked around, everything looked like it had before. Neat and extremely expensive looking. No rubble whatsoever.

"But, I could've sworn that I felt …. There was an—"

"Buddy, let's get back to school okay, we're already late and Danforth"—she winked at him and he winked back –"asked me out tonight so we gotta hurry."

They left the restaurant, 5 minutes later so did Troy and Chad. The same thing going through Troy and Gabriella's head, _that wasn't an ordinary earthquake…_

**Review! Tell me what you think, should I continue this story? **


	2. Chapter 2: Shit, what happened?

It had been one hell of a day, after lunch Gabriella and Sharpay had been late to fourth hour class and had barely escaped a detention with Darbus—whom everyone knew took all punishments to an extreme. And to top it all off, she's felt strange all day; like something life changing was going to happen to her. Of course, when she told Sharpay about her feeling, Sharpay just gasped and assumed she was talking about shoes…what thing about shoes could ever be life changing?

Now, Gabriella was sitting at her desk doing her homework, with her i-pod earphones in her head and listening to cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood, for some reason she couldn't but picture a certain boys' eyes when the line 'a snake with blue eyes…' came up, she smirked. That was Bolton exactly, a snake with blue eyes.

Yawning, she plopped down her pencil and stretched out her fingers, wincing when the bones cracked from being wrapped around the pencil to long. "Damn study habits.." sometimes she thought she herself was too studious and wondered what it felt like to slack off once in a while. The rest of her foster home was asleep, and she couldn't help but love to stay up late; in a house full of nine other kids, it could get a lot chaotic and nighttime is when she found the most solace.

Yawning again, her eyes turned to the clock on her desk beside her out of date computer. 11: 58 PM, _Great…another all nighter…_she thought. Standing up, she stretched her back and her arms to her ceiling, laying her hands flat on the surface because the ceiling was that low. She grabbed the pajamas that sat neatly folded on the end of the bed and walked to the bathroom that was next to her room.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

If there was a picture for the word disorderly in the dictionary, Troy and his basketball buddies would be it. The incessant beeping and swearing only came from the video game they were playing, and the boys all had their mouths full with Cheetos, taquitos, and popcorn; at the same time! Chad had lost twice and Troy had done three times. And it was starting to get on Chad's nerves.

"Dude! Come on! You must be cheating…" Chad said, nearly falling over when Troy nudged his shoulder hard. It was roughhousing.

"Chad, don't be such a sore loser." Troy said, stuffing his mouth with more Cheetos. His eyes slid to the clock on top of his game consol. 11:59pm, a minute to midnight, it'd be a new record if they could stay up to three playing video games.

That's why he had the clock set to go off at midnight to let them know that they had three hours to go to break their normal record.

_beep beep beep beep_

**0-0-0-0**

The last thing that happened was totally not what anyone could explain. Gabriella could tell you that she was just brush her hair in the mirror and Troy could say that he was messing with his friends and whupping his ass in Call of Duty when it happened.

Troy saw the screen of the video game, blood and guts galore and then a temporary lights out. When the world became light again he wasn't looking at a screen. He was looking at glass—a mirror, and it was strange because he wasn't looking at himself…

How could he tell? Easy, Troy Bolton, didn't have creamy olive skin, or black hair, or cocoa coloured eyes. His –er, her—eyes widened and he let out a scream. It was high pitched and extremely feminine.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening—OH!" he clapped his—her—hands over the foreign lips that was now his mouth. That was not his voice…

**-0-0-0-0**

Gabriella couldn't comprehend what happened, one minute she was in the bathroom and the next she was sitting on a very uncomfortable couch surrounded by junk food and a stupid mind-numbing video game in front of her. Her mouth felt like a chipmunk stuffed it to save his nuts for the winter.

What the heck was in her mouth? She opened her slightly and grabbed a chewed up piece and eyed it, Cheetos? Oh…what? She's allergic to Cheetos! She can't eat those!

She started coughing out the cheesy dangers and, paused when one, her cough sound extremely masculine and two, burly and bouncy haired Chad Danforth started hitting her back. What was Chad doing—no, no it couldn't be…it was impossible…it…it….No!

Shooting up from the uncomfortable seating, she ran toward what she thought was a bathroom. It was a closet. Damn, where was the bathroom—she couldn't be….no, not BOLTON! "Dude, Troy, you a'ight?" chad said, "why are you in the closet?"

Gabriella took a breath, she was scared and very confused. "Um…" her—his—eyes widened and she paused when the masculine voice of Troy Bolton came from her lips.

Chad spoke again, knocking on the closet door. "Dude..?" she made no movements. What if this was just a dream and she was going to wake up in her physics class and everyone is going to be laughing at her because she has drool running down her chin. "I'm going to get your mom.."

Mom? Her –Troy's—throat grew thick at the word. "Uh.."

It was silent, until tired footsteps came in and a tired yet gently voice came through. "Troy, honey, are you okay?" answer to that, Gabriella had no clue, Troy could be somewhere in his body where as she was the controller or he could be in her…oh hell no.

"Troy?" she asked again, Gabriella gulped. She was Troy now apparently and might as well…act like it. Plus she would have a mom who loved her…again. Even though she was now a boy. A fucking boy. She moved to the closet and put her hand –Troy's hand—on the knob , about to turn it, she quickly grabbed a blanket from the top shelf and then opened it. Chad and Troy's mom were standing there, looking at him concernedly, "Um, had t-to get a b-blanket." She needed acting classes. Troy Bolton didn't stutter. "C-cold.." _good excuse, keep going!_

**-0-0-0-0-**

Three hours sleep. Not very much for a growing girl, but Troy refused to admit that he was stuck in Gabriella Montez' body; it just wasn't biologically possible. After a meltdown in the bathroom and trying to convince Gabriella's family that being locked in the bathroom all night was perfectly normal at that time in the morning. Yawning tiredly, Troy stretched Gabriella's arms to the ceiling—scraping her fingernails along the ceiling, and he now knows…that hurts.

"OW! MOTHER FUCKER!" he put the fingers in his—her—mouth and sucked on them. They tasted like coconut. He stared up at the ceiling, glaring at it for being so low.

"Gabriella!" yelled a voice, high pitched and buzzing—like a bee. "Breakfast! You'll be late for school!" he rolled his eyes..er, Gabriella's eyes.

Getting out of bed, he stumbled to the bedroom door and yelled, "all right, I'll be right down!" not caring if that wasn't what Gabriella did every morning, but it's what he did every morning.

**-0-0-0-**

Apparently, Troy had little to none shampoo. _Does he ever shower? Or does he like the smell of his man-sweat? _She was staring at him in the mirror, she still couldn't believe that she wasn't looking at herself she was looking at her enemy. Grabbing the counter, she leaned down to the mirror—Troy's defined chest popping out and his nipples standing up because of the cool air coming in from the opened bedroom window.

"I may be in your body Bolton, but that doesn't mean that I'm you..i'm going to be mommy's perfect little boy." She smirked Troy's crooked smile. Leaning away from the mirror and walking out to Troy's closet, not knowing what to where, but deciding that his every day wear would do just fine. Grabbing a pair of red basketball shorts and a black wife-beater, she made her way down the stairs of the Bolton residence.

It wasn't clean, but wasn't filthy. It was…lived in and picked up. Seeing Troy's sneakers by the door, she sat on the stairs and put them on, tying them and double tying them. When she done she went to the kitchen—after getting lost three times (it was a big house!)—to grab an apple and a bottle of water, after that she picked up…Troy's backpack and walked out the door. But, not before leaving a note for Troy's parents:

_Went to school, didn't want to be late._

_-Troy x_

**There you go! Hope you like it! next chapter should (or i should say, is going to be) a lot funnier! so review and tell me what you think of this one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Miss Bolton Mr Montez

The front of the school was not even crowded yet, which was good, considering that Gabriella—in Troy's body—was skulking around trying to find his locker. You'd think it would be easier without a shitload of people in the hallways, wrong. Oh so wrong!

She saw her locker, but knew that she couldn't use that as Troy. It'd look strange and the fact that the inside of that locker was full of pictures with Justin Beiber and Selena Gomez, and Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens—yeah, she was a celebrity personality. She was obsessed with them, well, that and she was also trying to find out why Zac Efron look exactly her enemy Troy Bolton.

"Yo hoops!" shit. Gabriella turned slowly, seeing Chad and three other members of the basketball team come up to him—her. "Glad you could finally make it to the early morning practice coach set up for us…come on let's go."

"Go?" she asked, Troy's voice quivering slightly, Chad looked at her; nodding. She gulped and her legs locked. Chad had to push to get Troy's body going to locker room; the _boys _locker room.

"Come on dude," Chad said, when Gabriella stopped and almost succeeded in turning around and high tailing it out of there. "it's just practice, I know your dad makes you harder than the rest of us, but don't wimp out on us now…" he heaved, jumping and pushing Gabriella through the doors of the locker room, where she saw the most hideous sight ever. _I think I'd wash my eyeballs when I get home…when I get to Troy's house._

She gulped once again, resisting the urge to close her eyes as she made her way to Troy's gym locker.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

By the time Troy—in Gabriella's body—got down the stairs of the strange house (strange but freaking huge house!) he was fully dressed in gray sweats and a gray sweatshirt, followed by black sandals. He didn't know why, but he woke up feeling….funny.

Bloated, tired…and he felt like a bomb that would explode if his fuse was lit. He yawned, stretched and nearly stumbled out the door. "GABI!" it sounded like a little kid screaming—about five years old. He winced when he felt some one attacking …Gabriella's leg. "are you going to school?" he looked down, seeing gray eyes of a pale faced, brown-haired five year old girl, smiling toothily up at him.

He couldn't up but smile back as he bent down. Wincing when he felt pain in his stomach, great, cramps; this better be temporary. "Um, yeah I'm going to school...i'll uh, see you after okay?"

"YAY!" smiled the girl, getting up from Gabriella's leg. "see you Gabi! I love you!"

That made Troy catch his breath, wow, she really loved her big sister. Which is funny because they looked nothing alike. "Um, hey, girlie, what's your name?" he asked, might as well ask.

The girl stopped bouncing, staring at him with almost sad eyes. "Ch—Charlotte…momma!" she ran back in to the house, _uh-oh, _Troy thought. Running toward the school, of course, being in Gabriella's body and coming from her place, he didn't know if he was going the right way or not.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Troy, what's gotten into you?" asked Jason Cross, sitting on a bench in the locker room, practice hadn't started yet and right now they were trying to get 'Troy' to strip down and suit up. Gabriella just stood there in the middle of the locker room, wanting to leave.

_Ew, towels…towels…towels…do they ever wash things? _Gabriella scrunched her –Troy's nose—dodging a huge clump of white towels being thrown at her and in front of her. She squealed, everybody looked at her with raised brows, what the hell happened to their captain that wouldn't squeal like a girl? "Troy, dude, come on…practice is about to st—"

"BOYS!" boomed the voice of the coach, throwing open the locker room doors. "out to the gym, five laps." Everyone rushed out, every except Gabriella. Coach Bolton saw her—him—he gave his 'son' a pointed look.

"Um..d-dad..look I don't think that i-i…should—"

"Troy, enough fooling around, get out there what you have on is fine…get out there and give me five laps," Gabriella gulped, nodding and scurrying out of the locker room quickly. Happy to be free of the smelly locker room, but she ran into the whirlwind of bad odors in the large gym. She nearly gagged.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

8:05am, and late to school; yay, that was so great…Troy groaned loudly, hugging Gabriella's small frame tight, her body sure got cold real easy. So far, he avoided all the basketball players—although he was looking for one in particular, his body. Gabriella.

"HEY BUDDY!" yelled a perky voice, shit. "Gabi baby, how was your night? Sleep well? Let's go shopping after school!" Troy rolled Gabriella's eyes mentally, walking quickly through the doors and straight to…crap, where was her locker?

"Gabby girl!" Sharpay screamed, Troy winced, "shopping, you and me!" feeling the cramps taking their toll, Troy turned around, smiling a big fake smile. Sharpay's smile nearly fell, "oh, you look like shit, well, you must be on yours …well, bye bye see you after school!" she bounced away leaving Troy confused.

_Must be on mine? My what? Wait, why am I saying 'mine' it's not me she's talking about…oh crap, I hate irony. _Slamming Gabriella's fist into the nearest locker, he winced at the pain in the knuckles, but at least it took his mind away from the bloody cramps in his midriff. "Damn…" he breathed, sucking in a breath and sucking on his knuckles. "that hurt."

"Yo Monteloser!" uh-oh. Silently cursing his luck, Troy turned around, seeing his friends giving him diryt glares—of course he was Gabriella and they were glaring at her, not him. He laughed nervously, his eyes traveling to his body standing at the back of the crowd.

"H-hey guys, I didn't know you were here!" he said, Gabriella's high pitched voice quivering slightly with fear.

"You know you're not supposed to be in this hallway…" Chad sneered, curling his lip up and the corners down. Like a bulldog getting ready to scratch its butt with its teeth.

Troy cleared his throat and backed up, hitting the cold metal of the lockers behind him. _Shit, _he cursed, "Okay look Chad, maybe we can offer a compromise because I need to get my b—"

"Shut up nerd!" Chad yelled, then he turned 90 degrees, "yo hoops, your call, trash can or locker?" every one on the team smiled evilly and Gabriella looked between them and her body.

"Um, janitor's closet." She said, Troy's deep voice sounding indecisive. Everyone stared with raised brows in question.

"What?" Jason asked, "Troy come on, this is Montez! We always either shove her in a trashcan or a random locker!"

"Yeah, I know," she looked at her body, Troy was smirking. "but, let's try something different ..lock hi—her in the janitors closet." She walked up to Troy and picks him up, throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Troy was in shock, he didn't know what to do so he just let his body carry him to the nearest janitors closet and before he knew it he was locked in the darkness smelling the barf filled air. It was kind of making him sick to Gabriella's stomach.

"Okay, so now what do we do..?" he heard Zeke ask—his voice was unmistakable,

"Um, you guys go to class and I'll stay here and taunt M-Mo..Montelo—Montez." She didn't want to insult herself. Going through a weird experience or not, two wrongs do not make a right.

Everyone looked at her weirdly, she just set Troy's azule eyes into a heated glare and scared them into leaving the area. She smirked, and turned to the door, opening it slowly and stepping inside.

"Bolton?" she asked, it sounded weird with Troy's voice. "I know you're in here…"

"You know, you shouldn't talk to yourself, its not very attractive…"

Gabriella instantly tensed and crossed Troy's arms across his broad chest. "Oh that's rich…coming from you…"

"Ha-ha, look we need to figure what to do..ah!" Troy groaned, grabbing Gabriella's midsection and doubling over slightly, Gabriella uncrossed Troy's arms and her composure slipped.

"You okay?" she asked, Troy looked up at his own blue eyes.

"Yeah..ugh..just a pain in my stomach all morning and feeling really sluggish…" just then Gabriella started giggling which again, sounded really strange in his deep voice. Troy scowled and grumbled a barely noticeable, "what?"

Gabriella doubled over from laughter, ribs hurting and stomach almost bursting. "I-think…ha! I think I know what you are going through!" she said through uncontrollable laughs.

Troy couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh and smile a little, "thank god I thought I was dying…" when Gabriella caught her breath, standing up straight, breathing heavily. Troy's blue eyes still alight with joyous laughter.

"Go to the girls bathroom and sit on the toilet, you'll see.." she said, opening the door of the janitor's closet slowly, checking the coast clear. She looked left, then right, halls were empty. "Okay, all good…"

Troy scoffed, and pushed through, walking to the bathroom, but almost walking into the boys restroom, but Gabriella stopped him, "What are you doing?" grabbing her own bodies elbow. Troy raised an eyebrow,

"Going to the bathro—oh." Switching, he walked in to the girls bathroom. Painted pink, figures; walking into a bathroom stall, Troy pulled down the gray sweats and instantly noticed a red stain…in the front of the underwear he was wearing. He gasped, "Am I bleeding?," he bent his head down, to see between Gabriella's legs, only to see her…female part, covered with red. "Shit, I'm bleeding, GABRIELLA! Er, I mean Troy! Why am I bleeding down…here! Am I going to die? This…is a lot of blood!"

Panicking, he looked around, seeing the toilet paper. "you got to be kidding me," he grabbed as much as he could in Gabriella's small hands. Which is equivalent to a huge ass chunk of it, and wadded it up, stuffing it in the front of the underwear; making sure that it stayed where he put it, he pulled up the underwear and the sweats carefully.

"Okay that should be good…that should be good." He said, walking out of the bathroom. Bumping into his body, "why didn't you tell me that girls bleed down there!" he punched Gabriella in his shoulder.

"let me think, Bolton, hmm, oh yeah, I didn't think that this would actually happen!" she grabbed her wrist and began dragging Troy to the front of the school,

Troy pulled back, "where are we going Montez!"

"Where do you think? We're going to get this…this..thing reversed, because I'm never ever stepping foot in a boys locker room ever again." Troy giggled, high pitched from Gabriella's throat.

"Chill Montez, what's the big deal, there just by boys—"

"One, you're me, so they're not your 'boys' and two…EW! They. Were. Naked! Naked boys! Do you guys have no modesty at all?" Troy laughed harder, doubling over. Gabriella let out a huff and tightened her hold, continuing to drag Troy down the sidewalk.

That is until, "BOLTON! MONTEZ!" uh oh, it was Mr. Butler, the principal. Gabriella stopped in her tracks and turned slightly, looking down at Troy's oversized feet. "Hello principal Butler…" he glared at them both pulling out a small pad of paper and a pencil, writing down their names and giving them each a slip.

"Detention…" he hissed, "after school."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

It was silent. Nothing but the clock ticking loudly and Gabriella pulling on Troy's hair, groaning loudly, while leaning front ways on the desk out of boredom. Troy, sighed deeply, his mind—well, his thoughts in Gabriella's mind—wandering all over the place. "Will you stop that Montez," he said, seeing his body crumbled and his hands yanking several strands out. "You're going to make me go bald at an early age if you don't quit yanking out my hair.."

"Don't tell me you aren't concerned about this!" Gabriella said, sitting up straight and turning to face her body. "I am just trying to think up a plan—"

"By ripping out my hair?" Troy said, standing up from the desk and crossing Gabriella's arms over her chest. "And how do you live with these…these…boulders! They're huge!" Gabriella scowled, standing up also, towering over her body with Troy's.

Troy gulped. "Y'know, I didn't know how tall I really was…heh heh."

"Hey i didn't ask for them" Gabriella fisted her hands and tensed every muscle in her—Troy's—body. "And how do you live with a snake between your legs it's so uncomfortable to walk with!" Troy snickered, but it didn't stay inside, pretty soon the detention hall was filled with high pitched giggles.

"I'm serious Bolton!" Gabriella yelled, nearly raising a hand. "stop it!" when Troy didn't stop, Gabriella's vision blurred and she soon wasn't in control of her actions. A hand raised, and soon, all the giggles stopped.

"You…you….you hit me.." Troy said, feeling Gabriella's eyes water. He raised a hand his stinging cheek. "you hit me…"

"On the contrary," Gabriella said, smirking coldly, "it was _you _who hit _me!"_ Troy stared at her in confusion.

"You mean you…" Troy said, with as much as acid as he could muster.

"No you!" Gabriella said, eyes blazing.

"You!"

"You!"

They were inches apart, faces mere centimeters away and noses barely touching. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Only Troy and Gabriella's growling filled the space between them. They didn't know how much time had passed in that moment, it felt like hours, but when the teacher spoke for their attention, it was as if years had passed since they'd seen old Mrs. Darbus.

"NOW! Both of you sit down and shut your pie holes!" They turned to see her brown eyed fury, cringing instantly under her gaze. Mrs. Darbus could make anything and anyone cringe under her sight it's a wonder she's still single at the 40 years she hasn't dated or yet to be married.

They looked at the floor, sliding back into their seats. Troy slid a glance at Gabriella, resting his chin in his palm all 'girly' like. He groaned, closing his eyes—they were both on the verge of accepting the fact that they were now…each other. Hard to swallow, but they were close to accepting it.

"Small balls…" Gabriella murmured, knowing that it would annoy Troy, and it did because he turned immediately at the words and scoffed.

"Small?" he asked, raising his brows incredulously. "Listening Montez, if I'm not anything it's small…my boys are anything but small—"

"Yes, that's why you have so few girls over at your place.." was it hard to tell that she was enjoying this? She turned completely in her seat, smirking hugely. Troy sputtered, unable to think of anything at the moment, but then his eyes glazed over in that evil stare.

"Bleeding pussy." He said, Gabriella gasped her eyes wide and blue—something she will never get used to.

"You take that back!" she yelled,

"No!" Troy yelled, "I won't—"

"What did I say about being quiet?" Mrs. Darbus yelled, "now don't make me come over there!" Their voices hushed to harsh whispers.

"I won't take it back because it's true! You think that walking a penis is hard and uncomfortable? Well, try going to bathroom with blood in your pee! I swear I think I'm dying!"

"Oh for shits sake, you aren't dying!" Gabriella said, although the thought of her enemy….nah. her life would be boring with out fighting with Troy. "It's called a period, it only happens once a month—"

"That's it!" Mrs. Darbus said, standing up from her desk—her eyes wide and blazing with annoyed anger. "I'm gonna explain to principal Butler that you two need another form of punishment for your fighting! Honestly, how do you expect to get along with your fighting always in the way! Try being each other, you'll learn that way, in fact, yes—let's role play."

"Um," Troy said, looking at Gabriella with a panicked expression, of course Gabriella's expression looked worse than his. "That's not a very good idea Mrs. Darbus—"

"Nonsense, of course it is. Now, stand up both of you." No response, she put her hands on her hips. "NOW!" jumping from their seats, Troy and Gabriella stood up and shuffled uneasily.

"Now, Troy—"

"Yea?" Troy said,

"I believe I said 'Troy' Miss Montez…"

"Oh…heh, sorry…continue.." Troy cleared his throat and looked down, seeing Gabriella's small feet and his mind wandering back to that little girl—Charlotte—from this morning, how he promised to spend the afternoon with her…

He sighed, he hated disappointing little kids.

"Now, Mr. Bolton, I want you to pretend that you are—"

"Um, Mrs. Darbus, we only have a minute left here.." Gabriella said, trying to get out of this. She didn't want to do this just as much as Troy didn't.

"I know that but that doesn't mean that—" Mrs. Darbus said, not liking the interruption.

"So, I think that we should go now." As if on perfect cue, the detention timer went off and Troy let out a relieved sigh that he didn't know that he was holding in until he released it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Uh, thanks for that…" Troy said, they were now walking down the sidewalk. "role playing would've been embarrassing and being you Montez—"

"You are ruining a perfectly good moment Bolton, I'm telling you now…don't do it."

Troy shrugged, struggling to keep up with Gabriella's short legs. He silently cursed their shortness. "Hey, I'm sorry, it's just I meant…thanks."

"…y-you're welcome Bolton." They both stopped in their tracks, facing each other at 90 degrees. It was silent for a moment.

"Why do I feel like we are not far from having a hugging party?" Troy asked, breaking the silence—it wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable…it was nice. Gabriella chuckled in Troy's deep bass, ruffling the locks that were hers.

"Shut up Bolton, I'll walk you to my foster h—house. I'll walk you to my house." She hoped her covered that quickly enough. But, Troy caught it, narrowing his eyes. "just come on…" Gabriella walked ahead of him, Troy stood there for a second pondering what she just said.

"Foster home?" he said to himself before gathering his breath, pushing forward and once again trying to catch up to his long legged body. Gosh, but it didn't take long to catch up when Gabriella's legs got stretched out enough.

(hours later—Troy's POV)

So now I am sitting round an overly crowded kitchen table, with three five year olds trying to stick loose spaghetti noodles up their noses, I couldn't help but laugh. Kids will be kids I suppose, then I saw at the end of the table the woman that made my breakfast this morning, were these all hers? That's what I wondered at first, but then I started thinking about what Montez said…the words kept echoing in my head.

_Foster home…foster home…foster home…_

What the hell? Why would she be in a foster home? What happened to her? I suddenly didn't feel like eating the spaghetti that was on my plate, I was just pushing my food around.

"Gabriella?" I looked up, might as well 'role play' that I'm her. "are you feeling all right?" how to put this?

"Um, yeah I'm fine..just not hungry is all…can I be excused?" girls say that right? The woman nodded, I smiled my thanks.

"Thanks um…."

"Sherie," she said, looking at me strangely. Well excuse me lady, but I don't know you Gabriella does and she ain't here at the moment, "go ahead, I'll put your plate in the oven."

I got up from the table and soon was in Gabriella's room. Still can't believe that I know where it is, then again I have her brain controlling my mind…hm, I wonder if that's the reason I am craving something deep fried and smothered chocolate?

Still pink and blue, yup; now, focus Troy, find anything that might help me know more about Gabriella Montez. Before I could of course start my search, I had to pee. Damn, she has a small bladder. "OH COME ON!" I said, banging on the bathroom door with my little girl fist. "who ever is in there, get out now! I need to pee!"

The door opened, and the muscled-knuckle dragger came out (must play football), "you must be on your period Bitcherella." He laughed, and man that was annoying; I sneered, no way was anyone going to bully Montez but me.

Did that sound right? "Yeah, well, what's your excuse?" that seemed to drop his smile, and ran into the bathroom before he could mutilate me, that and I don't think Montez wants her body killed when she's back in it.

"Finally" I breathed, pulling down the gray sweats and sitting on the toilet, but cursing my damn eyes when they looked down at the giant wad of toilet paper that was covered in blood. And the quantity seemed to have increased. I gulped, wiping my front (Montez' front) and putting in a fresh wad of toilet paper. But that didn't keep away the wave of nausea that came over me, when I opened the door, I made as far the bedroom door, then the world went black—or rather red. The sight of all that blood forever scarred in my mind.

The last thing I heard was someone call, _"Gabriella!"_

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

_The last thing I heard was someone call, "Gabriella!"_

**Switched **

**Chapter 5**

"Mom…dad…w—what…"Troy mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut when something cold and rough touched his forehead, only it didn't feel like him…he didn't feel like himself…what was-? "Mom…?"he muttered again, fingers twitching lightly.

"Sh.." shushed a soft voice, "Sh…it's okay Gabi, just lay—" Troy shot up, his eyes wide and heart pounding.

"What?" he said, head pounding like someone had jumped on it with a jackhammer. "G—G—G—"

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Troy looked at her, it was Sheri, her face was in a mask of concern; brows twisted and wrinkling her smooth forehead.

"Wh—where's my mom? My dad?" Sheri looked at him, turning her head in confusion

"Sweety," she placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, Troy looked down at it, but didn't pull away, "your parents died….remember? A car accident?"

"D—dead?" he asked, lower lip quivering. "No…no they can't be..d—d—dead.."

"Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" Sheri asked, Troy got up from the bed, instantly putting a hand to his forehead, stopping in front of the window when he saw the reflection. So, it wasn't a dream?

"They can't be dead…" Troy muttered, suddenly, he felt tears prick her eyes. He shut Gabriella's eyes to try to suck them back in. Sheri got up from the bed, wrapping her arms around Gabriella's slim shoulders; he pulled away, "Please leave…" he said, voice quivering like her lower lip.

Sheri sucked in a breath, unwrapped her arms, walking to Gabriella's bedroom door, but stopped with her hand on the knob—something was wrong with Gabriella and she wanted to help with whatever it was, "Gabi—"

"I SAID!..." he took a deep breath, sliding down the wall and hugging Gabriella's knees to her chest. "….leave…" burying Gabriella's head in her knees, tears escaping her brown eyes.

Sheri sighed, "I love you Gabriella…you're like a daughter to me…" with that she turned and left Troy in his lonesome, sobs quietly echoing off the walls of the small room.

"They…can't be…dead…they can't be…no…they can't….why didn't Montez tell m—she is going to tell me…tomorrow!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Troy's bed was so…comfortable. In fact, beds this comfortable should be a sin to sleep in, Gabriella didn't think that she'd be able to get out of bed, but then again when Baby by Justin Bieber started playing on the alarm clock by her head, she smiled brightly with Troy's smile and kicked the blankets off, singing loudly to the song as she picked out an outfit for the day.

"You know you love me, I know you care! Just shout whenever and I'll be there!" she was singing as she got into the shower, shampooing Troy's locks, and couldn't help but the love the feeling of them—short, soft, and a little spiky. "Baby Baby Baby ooh, baby baby baby noo, baby baby baby ooh—" then cell phone rang loudly, interrupting Gabriella's singing.

Sticking an arm out the shower, she felt around for Troy's cell phone, but couldn't find it, "Mrs Bo—uh, I mean MOM! WHERE'S MY CELLPHONE!" she called over the thudding water, she got no answer. Sighing an aggravated sigh, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around Troy's taut waist. She had to admit, Troy was good looking and he was now the star of her sex dreams, but still she didn't want to see his…penis. She was still getting used to it,

She remembers two weeks ago, where she quickly had to learn how to pee with the damn thing!

**!FLASHBACK!**

"_Troy you okay?" asked Coach Bolton, his grip on the wheel tightening as the worry for his son increased. "You've been acting—really strange lately…."_

_Gabriella bit Troy's lip, full and soft…for a second she wondered what it would be like to have his lips on hers when they switched back…__NO! bad Gabriella! You shouldn't be thinking these things!__, she thought, thinking up a quick answer, but sadly she came up with nothing—however Troy's bladder had other intentions as they drove to Troy's home._

"_You've just been—" _

"_Really dad?" she asked, pretending to be Troy, "How do you mean?" Coach looked at him, brows lifted._

"_Dad, I gotta go pee, so if you don't mind,…LOVE YOU!" she jumped out of the car as soon as they pulled into the driveway, tossing his backpack on the floor and running into the bathroom, and locking the door. She unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers slowly, gulping as she did so. __Relax Gabriella, you can do this…it's fine…like holding a snake and what's wrong with holding a snake? Right—OMG! THIS FEELS SO GROSS!__ She closed Troy's blue eyes and held it firmly as she let the urine flow right out of him…taking slow breaths and trying not to think about the way she is peeing._

"_This…is …so …gross…" Gabriella breathed out, shaking it slightly once and putting it back in Troy's boxers, and zipping up the jeans. "I never want to be a guy ever again." She unlocked the door to the bathroom, and began walking up stairs, and going into Troy's room, there was homework to do and what the hell, she is going to make Troy an A student for once in his high school career. _

**!END OF FLASHBACK!**

Gabriella clambered down stairs, tying Troy's blue athletic sneakers and throwing on a red wildcats basketball hoodie. She was almost out the door when Troy's cellphone rang, playing Not Afraid by Eminem, Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy's music choice. She hated rap music—there was no tune and no audible words to it, it sounded like animals in heat mating during a full moon, okay that was too graphic.

She picked his phone up from the table by the door and saw that it was her number, she recognize it anywhere. She smirked, oh she was going to enjoy this. She accepted the call, "_Montez_ isn't it stalking that you call my number?"

"Shut up Montez!" Troy yelled, "why didn't you say anything!" Gabriella pulled Troy's house keys out of his pocket and locked the front door, walking the rest of the way to school.

"Just having fun Bolton…" Gabriella laughed, "I call it payback, what do you call it?"

"Harassment, now why didn't you say anything?" he repeated

"about what?" she was biting his nails, Troy seemed to know this and he growled.

"You better get my finger nails out of my mouth!"

"do you know how odd that sounded?" Gabriella asked,

"Just answer the damn question!" Troy yelled, Gabriella's girl voice shrill and loud enough to crack a mirror.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TROY BOLTON!" Gabriella yelled, reaching the courtyard of the school, and causing a few heads to turn towards her—well, Troy; she kind of ignored it.

Troy didn't waste a beat. "That your parents…are dead?" Troy's throat grew thick once again. Gabriella halted in her steps, how did he find out?

"Troy…"

"why didn't you ?" he asked, his voice softer than earlier.

"You have to listen…my parents…it was a long time ago."

"Then tell me,"

"I can't…" she said, tears pricking Troy's eyes. She clenched the knuckles of Troy's thick hands. "I just can't..please don't make me.. I just can't…" how to avoid any more explanation? She sucked in a shaky breath and it was silent on the other end.

Until, "Montez," just then she thought of how to change subject.

"BEIBERGASM!" she said loudly, but not loud enough to have the whole school hear. Troy stopped midsentence.

"What did you say?"

"I just had a BEIBERGASM"

Faintly, Gabriella heard the sound of skin hitting skin. _Did Bolton just facepalm my forehead?_ She thought to herself.

"Really? 'BEIBERGASM'?" Troy asked

Gabriella nodded, but then realized that he couldn't see her, "Um, yeah, BEIBERGASM"

"What about a BOLTONGASM?" there was that suggestive edge to his tone, Gabriella gasped, gripping the cellphone tightly; so tight that Troy's knuckles turned white.

"Troy Bolton! You are a…a…a…a—"

"A sexy beast that you want to screw oh so badly."

"Doh—bleh—frick—YOU ASS!" she slammed the phone shut, stuffing in the front pocket of the black skinny jeans that she had picked out. Walking into the school with a murderous glare, starting the day off oh so _not_ greatly.

**I have to say that the BEIBERGASM-BOLTONGASM, I give credit to Crazy4BEIBER17MrsJustinBeiber! :D and I thank her! Haha I just had a blast writing this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Because of you

**I hate writers block, I really do...anyway, here it is chapter 6! and I have to say to lil lisa: Thanks for the idea for this chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

**I also thank the other many people who review this story and say I really am shocked that a lot people like this story. Anyway, you all enjoy this! and REVIEW at the end of it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>A sexy beast that you want to screw oh so badly."<em>

"_Doh—bleh—frick—YOU ASS!" she slammed the phone shut, stuffing in the front pocket of the black skinny jeans that she had picked out. Walking into the school with a murderous glare, starting the day off oh so not greatly._

It's been a week. A long week that was mostly spent with Gabriella trying to think of ways to make the pig more commonly known as Troy Bolton see that she's not a dork. But it kind of proves infallible when he put the Barney theme song on his phone. Calling it in the middle of a math test, and thus embarrassing Gabriella to death.

Okay then, thought Gabriella. Game on.

She's never broke into school before, but it was worth the risk. Ha! Hell, it should be easy for her considering that she had thought of the most awesome plan ever. It involved several hundred cans of opened tuna in her locker—a sacrifice? Yes, but she was willing to risk the damage of her beloved books for this. She smirked with Troy's thin lips as she crept into the school; going through the back way so no cameras can catch her—er, Troy—and also, so she could disable them temporarily. _Boom shaka laka laka._

Once the cameras were off line, she went to work, wandering down the hallways and stopping front of her locker. A sad smile slipped through her, but she swallowed it, she had to do this.

"I think Bolton will like today's Tuna surprise…." She mumbled, barely containing her laughter. Filling up the locker with an endless supply of tuna, "things are about to get fishy…" quickly scribbling an anonymous note, she shut the locker. Leaving the way she came and activating the cameras once again. Sometimes being smart comes in handy.

She walked to Troy's house—having memorized the route by heart—with a smirk on her face, tomorrow was going to be awesome. For her.

xXx.

"Gabriella!" screeched the little voice of Charlotte, "Gabriella! Sheri says time to get up for school!" Troy groaned, throwing a pillow over the chocolate brown eyes that he now accepted could be his for a while, and he was pretty sure that Montez had accepted that his body was hers for a while as well.

"Go away," he mumbled, "I'm sleeping…" the pillow was knocked off his head. Bright light shining his the chocolate brown eyes.

"UP UP!" Charlotte screamed, shaking Gabriella's slim shoulder. "Sheri says she also wants to talk to you!" Troy groaned once more, rolling over on his side and shoving the fluffy and frilly covers off the slim body that wasn't his and he accepted it—well, was beginning to. Nodding tiredly, he trudged to the bathroom, stripping free of the blue Abercrombie sweats and the black tank-top, and stepping into the shower.

The cold water waking his muscles and causing him to be more alert. "Shit…" he muttered, "cold…" still shivering, he reached for Gabriella's shampoo. Seeing the label, he nearly rolled his eyes at the stereotypical title.

_Peach relaxation?...huh, yeah right.._, he shrugged, squirting a lavishing drop into Gabriella's small palm and quickly taking a small whiff. Unconsciously, a smile grew across the heart shaped face that Troy had grown accustomed to seeing every morning looking back at him in the mirror. The soft smell, stirred something—something deep, and rumbling….he faltered a bit, but sent the odd feeling to the back of his mind. Lathering the long dark locks with the foamy shampoo.

"Gabriella!" it recognized it as Sheri, he jumped for the quiet of his morning shower was broken through.

"Shit!" he said, "ow! Ow!" soap had slid into his eyes. "OW!" he reached out of the shower, scrambling to find the towel, unable to, he stepped out; falling on to the floor stark naked. Towels upon towels falling down on him.

_I hate irony….ugh._ "Gabriella!" he groaned, standing up slowly, and turning off the water, rinsing out his eyes and wrapping a towel around Gabriella's middle.

"What!" he called down, walking out of the bathroom very quickly and holding the towel tight against Montez' chest.

"Your social worker is here! She wants to tell you something!" _social worker?_ His face was confused, eyes narrowing he opened Gabriella's closet and pulled out an outfit that he thought was good enough. Then he went to her dresser and pulled out some under wear, but wanted to dress her a little, eh, a little more like a girl. So he grabbed a modest looking pink silk lingerie underwear with a matching pink bra (with help from Sheri, he had mastered how to put these confounded things on).

Then he moved to the black Japanese school girl skirt that went just above the knee by an inch. He smirked, she'll throw a fit, after the skirt was on, he slid on the red spaghetti strap tank-top. Yes, he dressing her like a girl (having nothing but girl cousins, you learn a few things about clothes..) quickly sliding on some white flower flip flops and grabbing a white Worthington vest he walked out her bedroom and went down stairs to see this 'social worker'; he opted for letting Montez' hair dry out naturally and let it flow down her back.

"Yo, sup.." he said, Sheri and some strange looking lady who looked like Bellatrix Lestrange stared at him like he a third eye. "I mean, Good Morning." He said sweetly, moving to sit down and grab an apple. Sheri cleared her throat.

"Um, Gabi, you look nice today…" the tension in the kitchen was thick enough to cut with a knife, "is Charlotte in her room?" Troy nodded, taking a bite of the red delicious apple.

"What's this about?" he asked, spitting pieces of apple at the Bellatrix Lestrange look-a-like. "Who are you?" he stared her, if he was still a guy, he'd say that she's cute; button nose and green eyes that looked like emeralds surrounded by brownish-red hair.

Sheri coughed, "Gabriella, you know who this is…your social worker….Martha." Troy looked from one to the other, so this broad was his social worker? Wow, he thought social workers were like the strict British nanny type of person. She's hot. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone and Gabi, don't forget to pick up Charlotte from school today.." Troy nodded absently

And then there were two, in the tension filled quiet.

"So….." Troy said, elongating the word, "Martha…..is there something you want to …uh talk about?" she looked at him like she was on a mission.

"Actually Gabriella yes, I do." Her tone was serious, Troy suddenly felt so small and a lump formed in his throat for a reason unknown to him, apparently Gabriella's body knew what was going before his mind did.

"And what's that?" he asked, Gabriella's voice shaking, Martha took a breath.

"Gabi, I found you another home." What? Troy's eyes—in the form of Gabriella's—widened.

"the fuck are you talking about?" he asked, standing up abruptly, Martha followed his example.

"Gabs, I know how you don't like this—"

"I never said I didn't like it!" Troy shouted, shoving the apple aside, and for some reason the chocolate eyes burning with tears. He'll have a talk with Montez when he got to school. "You can't take me away from here! This is my home!"

"Gabriella! It's not your decision! Not until you're 18 which isn't until December 24th!" damn, got him there—wait, her birthday's on Christmas? Ugh, never mind!

"I don't care! I'm not leaving!" settling the argument, he walked out of the kitchen; tears spilling down Gabriella's face, and he grabbed her book bag, walking out in a huff. Until Martha called out behind him,

"Gabriella Lucy Montez, you don't talk to me like that—" he turned on his heel, a fierce scowl put into place and a growl of a response escaping his curved down lips.

"I shall practice my curtsy your _majesty_" he turned back around, and stomped off to the school. Tears spilling out but out of anger. He needed to talk to Montez, it was important.

xXx.

"Bolton!" he screamed, stomping through the doors of East High, getting the attention of the basketball team and well, the student body that was currently flooding the hallways. Gabriella smirked at him,

"Found the surprise in your locker already Montez?" he cringed at his voice, but didn't know why; natural defense with her body? Maybe? Could be….

"what are you- ugh, nevermind, listen I need to speak to you. Now." Gabriella's voice was clipped, her chocolate eyes burning. Gabriella gulped, hoping that Troy's posse didn't notice their precious captain scared.

"Why Montez?" Chad chortled, Troy looked at him, and that's when Gabriella saw it in her eyes; the tears, swollen red eyes and tears that still had yet to be shed. "hoping to get a quickie from the captain?" Gabriella turned back and slammed Chad into the lockers behind him.

"Shut up!" she said through her teeth, the team instantly became quiet and she put Troy's big hand on her back. "walk…" she said, they got to the door the Gym and stepped inside. Troy—Gabriella's small shoulder's—was shaking, but it looked like with anger.

"Okay, what's—"

"Martha came this morning." He said bluntly, Gabriella instantly turned silent and slid her gaze to the floor which became so much more interesting all of a sudden. "she said she found you a new home….that you didn't like this one." He turned to face his body, balling up Gabriella's tiny fists.

"Troy.."

"why didn't you say anything?" he asked walking right up to her, standing on Gabriella's toes to see in his eyes. "Foster care? Social Worker? What exactly are you hiding Mon—"

"I'm sorry!" Gabriella shrieked, grabbing her own shoulders, looking intently into the brown eyes that used to be hers. "I'm sorry…I didn't think to tell you, why? Because when has it been planned that we'd change…switch…turn to each other?" Troy narrowed his eyes.

"what are you hiding?" he said again, shoving her away. Gabriella stared at him, her grip loosening from him.

"I'm sorry…but…..my parents….when I—I was younger they died in a car accident and I was put in foster care….been in it ever since." Troy's voice cracked, tears she could feel roll down out his blue eyes.

"Montez look—"

"I only said I didn't like it here because…be—"

"Why Montez, spit it out." Gabriella took a breath.

"because ….."

"SPIT IT OUT MONTE—"

"Because of you Troy Bolton!" and that was when Gabriella did the unthinkable, she pulled Troy against her, using Troy's strength and crashed his lips against hers, pulling away five seconds later. They stared into each other's eyes, Gabriella's grip fell completely.

"Because of you…" she whispered to a shocked Troy, then she turned on her heel military style and walked out of the Gym. Leaving Troy standing there with her mouth agape.

The buzzing of the Gym lights seemed louder than normal, Troy just stared at the door. Gabriella's short legs moving of their own accord out of the Gym and her lips moving barely, "Whoa…" was all he could say of what just happened.

That was….rather unexpected. Scratch that, totally unexpected!

**Yay! Troyella kiss! (confusing? Yes, but kind of funny how it happened? Kind of…) anyway, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: distractions

_"Because of you…" she whispered to a shocked Troy, then she turned on her heel military style and walked out of the Gym. Leaving Troy standing there with her mouth agape._

_The buzzing of the Gym lights seemed louder than normal, Troy just stared at the door. Gabriella's short legs moving of their own accord out of the Gym and her lips moving barely, "Whoa…" was all he could say of what just happened._

_That was….rather unexpected. Scratch that, totally unexpected!_

The school day went by in a blur, Troy couldn't get the Gym...er, incident out of his head. Well, Gabriella's head. Every time he sat in a boring class which was often, he found himself yawning and his eyes drooping shut. And when he saw nothing but the back of Gabriella's lids, she saw the scene happening before him. Gabriella in his body, pulling him in her body toward him and their lips crashing against each other in a passionate but gentle lip-lock. "Miss Montez..." the droning voice of the teacher called, barely registering in Troy's thoughts.

"Miss Montez..." the teacher droned on again, Troy stifled a yawn, His eyes fluttering open and himself sitting up straight, Gabriella's lips twitching in what looked like a tired smirk.

"Yes, Mr O'Connell?" he sassed, he teacher narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his thin chest. Clearing his throat snidely,

"would you be so kind as to drop the attitude and answer the question." informed Mr O'Connell, tight-lipped and in a clipped tone. Troy only sent him a sarcastic smirk back.

"Which was?" Troy asked, in a 'duh' tone. Mr O'Connell glared at him through narrowed slits and answered him in a clipped tone through his teeth.

"Shakespeare died on what day? And why is it significant..." his tone was annoyed, Troy's smirk fell and he though he one, but little did he know that the devious mind of Troy Bolton was cranking its wheels at its hardest. Troy smirked, straightening the skirt he had picked out and running Gabriella's hands through her hair, loving the feel of it and wanting to feel what its like to run his actual hands through the locks, as himself and the weirdness has gone away, but for the time being- he shrugged- why not mess around a bit. Troy sighed,

"Shakespeare, the old guy that wrote all those plays-"

"Yes Miss-"

"Zzzt!" Troy shushed, pointing a dirty fingernail straight at his nose. "Has yo' momma ever taught you not to interrupt any body while their talking?" 'ooh's' sounded around him, Troy smirked glowingly while Mr O'Connell only looked more flustered. Troy continued.

"Anyway, before I was so _rudely interrupted_" his voice was clipped,"Shakespeare was an old guy that wrote a lot of plays- come on did he have a life? My answer to that is no-"

"Miss Montez!" Mr O'Connell shouted, Troy stood up from his seat, walking to him; ripping the nicely ironed and folded pocket hanky out of the pocket in his chest and stuffing it in his mouth. Muffled screams of shock came from him and excited whispers from the students watching.

"Though I told you to shut up!" He yelled, smiling oh-so-sweetly and turning around and continuing (he was going to give Gabriella a higher reputation even if it killed him), "anyway, my guess is that he didn't have much of a life and therefore died April 23rd 1616- on his birthday...but the number one question is this: Was it suicide? Who the hell knows, or cares...he's dead and has been for nearly 100 or more years!"

The bell rang at that moment and the class just sat there stunned, Troy smiled, patting Mr O'Connell on his balding head and gathered Gabriella's books and walking out to her locker. Now, that was a good day. A great day in fact...oh yes, a great day. The hall was still empty, the halls were a pristine white, but covered in brightly covered posters advertising for the events that are happening- one of those events was the Night Under The Moon In Paris dance, at first Troy laughed at the title-but he was himself then, and now he couldn't help but feel a longing to go, but a disappointment saying that he couldn't. He sighed.

Must be one of Gabriella's hormones. He walked the rest of the way to her locker but didn't quite make it, having crashed into something solid and landing ass first on the hard linoleum floor. "What the-"

"You okay?" it was his voice, Troy looked up, seeing the uncomfortable look on his face. Something was bothering Montez...was it the kiss? Wow, when he start caring about things like that, or was it the fact that since the kiss, things were going to turn awkward for them. Just great.

"yeah, Montez I'm fine..." he said gathering everything up, and walking the rest of the way to Gabriella's locker. She followed, Troy tried not to notice but it was hard, with a a strange feeling in the pit of ...her stomach, he felt sick. Again, he blamed it on Montez' hormones. "You're gonna be known as a stalker if you keep following me, well, I will...damn this is confus-"

"I'm sorry!" Gabriella said, Troy's eyes blazing like blue fire. Troy looked confused.

"For what?"

"The...er, kiss...I know it was unexpected, but-"

"No, worries" he said nonchalantly. "It wasn't bad."

"I'm just really sorry about the-wait what?" Gabriella said, Troy just looked at her. Smirking brightly.

"But if you want to be punished for it-do you?"

"Well, yeah..I-I guess."

"Perfect." Troy brightened, a smile lighting up Gabriella's face. He didn't know why he was doing this, cause if you were to ask him two weeks ago, he would say 'no chance in hell he'd take fugly Montez' but now...he didn't know what was dragging him through the mud to ask, but...he sighed inwardly. It could be the obsessive knot tied in his stomach, or it could have been the heavy fluttering going on, but whatever the case. Troy still didn't know why he asked the question:

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: more questions than answers

**Wow, I'm a real horrible updater...I am so sorry, and I hope you do enjoy this chapter, and also I would like to thank totalstarwarsfan-girl**_** (what are the numbers that go in your name?) **_**for the ideas, Most of them will be used in later chapters, so WOOT! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><em>"Perfect." Troy brightened, a smile lighting up Gabriella's face. He didn't know why he was doing this, cause if you were to ask him two weeks ago, he would say 'no chance in hell he'd take fugly Montez' but now...he didn't know what was dragging him through the mud to ask, but...he sighed inwardly. It could be the obsessive knot tied in his stomach, or it could have been the heavy fluttering going on, but whatever the case. Troy still didn't know why he asked the question:<em>

_"Will you go to the dance with me?"_

"Wh-what?" Gabriella stuttered, Troy only smirked at her. "Can you...er, repeat that for me please?" Troy tilted his head, Gabriella's locks falling over her small shoulder; smiling sweetly, and making Gabriella shudder at her own voice.

"You heard me, you and me...you go to the dance with me-" he was interrupted when the hallways grew louder and pretty soon the white halls were crowded and students were shoving each other in order to get to their lockers, and Troy sighed, looking at Gabriella and shaking his head. "Just say yes, please."

Gabriella opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a certain bubbly blonde bouncing up to them, "HEY BUDDY!" Troy jumped, turning to Sharpay with a rigid spine. Gabriella smirked, so entertaining was it to watch Troy interact with her friends. Troy smirked coldly, Sharpay didn't notice. "How are you? I'm good! You wanna eat lunch together! OH! Not chinese I got food poisoning last time-Oh! HEY BOLTON!" Always so bubbly to everybody.

Gabriella only smirked and gave a small nod, turning slightly and starting to turn but she came to face the curly haired basketball nutcase, Chad Danforth. "Hey Hoops!" he cheered, wrapping around his best friends body, not noticing the rigidness of his spine. Gabriella gulped silently, "h-hey." she mumbled, but Chad didn't hear her, because as soon as he noticed his best friend he noticed "Gabriella".

"What are you looking at Montez?" he growled, setting his feet shoulder width apart and lifting his hands to grab the front of the shirt and hoisted Troy up against the locker. "You wanna be shoved in the locker today?" Troy gulped, dropping his books on the floor and Sharpay grabbed Chad's arm trying to pry him off her friend.

"Fuck off Danforth!" Chad flung her off, barely moving at all. Gabriella clenched her fists together and just grabbed Chad and yanked him off Troy; setting herself in front her body. Chad only looked at what he saw, and Gabriella was about to shit her pants (okay...Troy's pants.) she was scared.

"Dude what-" Chad started, Gabriella stopped him; Troy's voice low and menacing.

"Don't do that again..." Troy was in shock, Gabriella..was defending him? Why would she do that? After all that he had done to her...why? He leaned a little to his side, seeing Chad confronting Gabriella and Sharpay running to his side-of course she thought his side was Montez' (could this get anymore confusing? Ugh, Troy needed to sit down before he died of a headache...)

"Dude-"

"Gab-Montez is a person _Chad_, I expect you and everyone on the team to treat her with as much respect as every human deserves-"

"What about you then...?" Jason piped up, he was standing in the back, Gabriella cleared her throat and for a second, the bravery she felt wavered. Everyone waited for an answer, and she just remained quiet until the 10 minute warning bell rang and everyone jumped. Gabriella cleared her throat, looking behind her and just closed Troy's blue eyes,

"Isn't there a game we should be practicing for?" she said, stalking off toward the gym, the others just stared after her. Troy felt his throat get tight and a weird feeling fluttering in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly, the basketball team nodded and followed Gabriella's path to the gym. Sharpay and Troy were silent until Troy broke it.

"We should get to class shouldn't we?" he began walking, Sharpay followed him; regaining her abnormally happy and bouncy steps.

"Anyway, I have to tell you that Brenda from third period-you know her right?" Troy just shook his head absently, his mind full of a lot of things. "Oh, well, anyway...Brenda is unfortunately unable to perform at the dance this Saturday...so..you're up." Troy stopped in his tracks and just looked at her.

"What?" he almost shouted, Sharpay just smiled, and nodded. Suddenly he felt like wringing her neck. Or rather, Montez' neck, "I can't even sing!"

"Oh please," Sharpay scoffed, "Gabs, you are like...the muse of the music club-"

"Music club?" Troy repeated, Sharpay looked at him as if her had suddenly grown another head. "Well...I got to go."

"Okay, well, remember this Saturday you're singing at the dance-oh! reminds me! Whose your date?"

"Um, Troy Bolton.." he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear, but apparently, the big guy upstairs was not in his favour today.

"Ohmigawd! TROY BOLTON!" she shreiked, Troy jumped and covered her mouth. Her screams were muffled, but still deafening. _How can Montez be friends with her? _

"Yes, Troy Bolton..." he said, looking into her eyes, "you are not to tell anyone and also, please keep it underwraps." He let go of her mouth and Sharpay jumped and grabbed his hands.

"Screw classes!" she started pulling him to the door, "we are hitting the mall and getting you a killer dress, you need to look hot and sexy-something that says 'fuck me i'm worthy of you'- for Troy!" Troy groaned, pulling at his hand, but damn; Sharpay had a killer death grip. He wondered, _is this what all girls go through to look good? I don't want to be a girl! I WANT MY BODY! _

"Uh are you sure we should be sneaking out like this-"

"Gabi, shut up and just listen to me, we are fine!" next thing Troy knew, he was thrown into a very _very _neon pink convertible as the very bubbly blonde hopped into the drivers seat and the next thing that happened was they were driving to downtown to the overly crowded parking lot of the mall.

Troy pulled out Gabriella's cellphone and texted his phone:

_Montez, er..I mean Gabriella..._

_Please say yes to my offer...I think it'll be fun if we go together and also...looks like I have to go as you anyway, because your annoyingly overly happy friend said that this Brenda girl bailed out on singing at the dance and you (meaning me) has to...so do you have a journal or something that holds all your songs or something?_

_Bolton...I mean Troy..._

_I mean Bolton...I mean...urg! Just reply when you get this!_

He hit send and put the phone away and looked ahead, why not go on being a 'girly girl' today...he might regret it, but who knows it might be...fun? What the hell was he thinking! _Help. Me. Montez!_

_**...**_

Gabriella had never- repeat _never_- felt so much pain in her life. At least not physical pain. She could barely move her leg's and her lungs felt like they were on fire...and that's why she hated P.E. "Hey Bolton!" she turned slowly, hiding the grimace on her face as she picked up the backpack that held Troy's I-phone. Troy's dad was in her face. "Uh...yes?" she said, uneasy and her exhaustion showing.

"What happened out there?" Jack Bolton asked, Gabriella felt like fainting and didn't answer. Jack sighed, "we have a game tomorrow and you can't be slacking Troy." Troy's phone vibrated.

"Look...I'll er, try harder...but I just uh...have a lot on my mind. Trust me Mr Bol-I mean dad. A lot is going on right now..."

"What?" Jack asked, "what's going on-are you...are you sexually active?" Gabriella's eyes widened, she dropped all her things. She shook her head and stuttered her answer, Jack sighed. "Cause if you are, son, you can talk to me-"

"No!" she said a little too quickly, she took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "I mean, No, it's not that ...it's just that a lot things are going on right now...things that I can't explain." She turned on Troy's big feet and walked quickly out of the gym, picking up Troy's stuff and walking to his rusty truck.

When she got in, she grabbed Troy's phone and checked his texts messages, she recognized her number right away and clicked 'veiw message', she read it quickly and sighed..."Wow...Troy has to sing as me...ha, that'll be interesting to see." She clicked 'reply' and typed it in:

_Bolton (I have no problem saying it so ner!),_

_1- of course I say 'yes', i was just shocked...kind of._

_2- there's a song that Sharpay knows, I was working on it with her and Kelsi (She'll know who that is, so just act like you know her 'call her Kels') _

_3- Your dad asks the most personal questions, how do you live with it? _

_Montez (again, no problem with it, NER!) _

She hit 'send' and put the key's in the ignition and drove off to the place where she had always gone. Southwest riverdale park.

_**...**_

"OMG!" Sharpay squealed as Troy turned in yet another dress, "you look so great in that dress!" Troy sighed exasperatedly, squirming uncomfortably in the tight fabric.

"Yeah, but it itches." Sharpay laughed, Troy scowled as he heard Gabriella's phone playing 'Bad Influence' by Pink as the ringtone. He grabbed it, waddling in the tight as hell dress; flipping it open, it was a text from his phone. He smiled as he read it. But then he frowned, "Hey..uh, Shar?" he turned to face the bubbly blonde.

"You don't like the dress?" Troy sighed,

"No it's not-well, yes that's one of the reason's but uh, y'know the song that I'm working on with you and ...K-Kelsi?" Sharpay tilted her head

"You mean Kels?" Troy nodded, "yeah what about it?"

"I was wondering if I could sing it on Saturday?" Sharpay then did the one thing that he didn't expect, she seemed to jump like a mexican jumping bean on crack and squeeze the daylights out of him.

"THAT IS BRILLIANT!" she yelled, jumping and squeezing. "I'LL TELL KELS!" Troy tapped her arm, she stopped jumping and looked at him. "what?"

He managed to pull back his head and yell in a hoarse voice, "Air!"

"Oh," She said, "sorry, anyway, the song is brilliant...one of my favourites that you've written and I'm sure the school is going to love it!" Troy nodded, and looked back at the reflection in the mirror, the dress really was tight and in his opinion didn't go well at all with Gabriell'as tan skin and chocolate brown hair. He frowned, until he saw a dress on the rack behind him. He turned and waddled toward it (he hated this dress).

"I'll try this one on..." he mumbled, taking it off the hanger and going into the dressing room. When he came out, Sharpay was in awe, "Like it?" he asked, suddenly feeling subconscious of his appearance, Sharpay walked up to him and circled him eyeing the dress. It was white, with a bodice that had a lining of gold sparkles (not to gaudy, just enough to decorate the material) and from the waist to his knees, the dress flared out.

"Twirl." she said simply, Troy did so-feeling incredibly like an idiot-and Sharpay suddenly hugged him. "I LOVE IT! It's beautiful and it'll be sure to make Troy Bolton's jaw drop all the way to the floor!" Troy laughed, saying a quick and sincere thank you; surprised that he was actually feeling...anticipation for the dance, and a little...nervous?

He shook his head and quickly changed back into the clothes that he had picked out for Gabriella that day, following Sharpay to the counter where she paid for it,

"You didn't need to do that...Shar." Sharpay scoffed,

"What? Did your evil generic foster mom give her a 5 cent raise in your allowance instead of spending the whole thing on crack and tequila?" Troy looked at her confusedly, taking the bag which contained the dress and followed her out,

"What do you mean? She seems nice to me-"

"Nice? Puh-lease, she is the she-devil who deserves to rot in hell." Both her and Troy got in.

"What are you saying?"

"Uh, earth to Gabi, you said it yourself, she's a bitch...and a major one." Troy nodded, making a decision to ask Gabriella about it tomorrow, maybe after the dance would be better. No other words were shared on the ride to Gabriella's foster home, in fact it was a quiet ride and Troy was thank ful; he had a lot of thinking to do. When Sharpay pulled in front of the foster home, she spoke, "So, you're singing B-E-A-Utiful at the dance?"

"Uh, yeah, most definitely," Sharpay smiled,

"Great, you said that you keep your copy of the original lyrics in your diary under your pillow...rehearse from tonight on. Okay?" Troy just nodded as Sharpay left, he definitely had a lot of questions now. He just needed to find answers.

**REVIEW! if you think ponytails are awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Cali Cali Cali

_A/N: okay I know I said that Troy (as Gabriella) would be singin B-e-a-utiful at the dance, but I had a quick change of mind and changed it to Cali Cali Cali by Alyssa Bernal, youtube or google it, it's an awesome song. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_

_A/N (2): this story is going to end soon, so I'm going to make the chapters really really good and juicy, at least i hope I can, co many stories already...hahaha anyway, ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><em>"Uh, earth to Gabi, you said it yourself, she's a bitch...and a major one." Troy nodded, making a decision to ask Gabriella about it tomorrow, maybe after the dance would be better. No other words were shared on the ride to Gabriella's foster home, in fact it was a quiet ride and Troy was thank ful; he had a lot of thinking to do. When Sharpay pulled in front of the foster home, she spoke, "So, you're singing at the dance?"<em>

_"Uh, yeah, most definitely," Sharpay smiled,_

_"Great, you said that you keep your copy of the original lyrics for the song in your diary under your pillow...rehearse from tonight on. Okay?" Troy just nodded as Sharpay left, he definitely had a lot of questions now. He just needed to find answers._

'What have I gotten myself into?' Troy wondered, pulling at Gabriella's long locks, squeezing her brown eyes shut. Sure, he told Sharpay-the hyperactive blonde that he'd rehearse but when he got in he saw that Gabriella's room had been ransacked and gutted. Clothes were everywhere and it...for some odd reason, reeked of day old cheese and crazy glue. He squinted and pinched her small nose. "I'm screwed...Montez is going to kill me. I mean, I'm going to kill me..I mean...aw, i should just shut up right now."

"Why are you talking to yourself Gabi?" He turned, seeing the little girl, what was her name?- Charlotte! Troy smiled slightly and sat on the disheveled bed. Charlotte crawled next to him, "Austin was in here if you're wondering." Troy rose Gabriella's thin eyebrows,

"Why?" he asked, Charlotte shrugged her little face scrunching up; making her look like a baby bull dog.

"I don't know, but, he said that he was looking for something...he said that he knew you were leaving?-" suddenly she choked on a sob and flung herself at him, at first he was shocked and didn't know how to react. "You're not leaving are you? Please don't leave whose gonna teach me how to draw bunnies and kitties!" Troy felt it hard not to cry himself, 'must be girl hormones' he thought, but that didn't stop the tears from sprinkling out of Gabriella's tearducts.

"Hey, listen," he said looking at her straight in the eyes; however she was looking at him strangely, 'of course she is, she thinks I'm Montez'. "I promise you that Gab-I mean, me, I promise you that I'm not leaving." It was silent for a few short seconds, until Charlotte sniffled.

"Can I ask you something?" The five year old said, Troy nodded. "What happened to Gabi?" and that is how his face fell to the floor

"Huh..what? What do you mean?" Charlotte merely spoke with no smile, so she must of just figured it out.

"Well, Gabi doesn't say 'hey listen' before she comforts, she usually just gives me a hug and she ..."

"Yeah?" Troy said, his interest peaked because of this little girl.

"She likes to sing, usually Cali Cali Cali."

"What-y what-y what-y?" Charlotte sighed, and shook her head. She was smiling.

"See, you're not Gabi, you don't know the name of the _only _song that she wrote. So who are you?" Troy sighed, and looked at a wall, his eyes landing on a lonesome picture of Gabriella. He felt his heart swell, she had her in braids along the side of her head and falling on her shoulders and freckles all along her nose and cheeks. He smirked, that must be a recent picture, she didn't look any different from now.

"My name is Troy Bolton.." he said, Charlotte gasped, and he held up a quick hand to silence her, "I know it's weird but it's a long story- me and Gabriella got switched..." his voice trailed off, cause he nor Gabriella knew why they switched, just that they did.

"And...?" Charlotte prompted, Troy looked at her. "about you?"

"what about me?" Troy sighed, leaning back on the mattress, suddenly he remembered. Shit! he thought, "I'm supposed to rehearse a song that Mon- I mean, Gabriella wrote." Charlotte smirked, and clasped her hands behind her back.

"The only song she wrote is 'Cali Cali Cali'" she said, Troy gave her another confused look and she sighed, walking to her pillow and pulled out a purple velvet book. 'Her diary,' Troy concluded as Charlotte sat next to him again and opened it to the only page that was written on. "This is it," she explained, "why do you have sing it Troy?"

"As Gabriella, I made a promise that I'd sing it at a dance."

"You aren't gonna hurt her are you?" Her eyes got big, and Troy saw that this little girl really looked up to Gabriella. He smiled, looks like he's been misjudging her a lot, he nodded and pinky swore to this five year old that he would do no such thing.

"I promise I won't" they looped their pinkies together, both smiling. "Tell me about this song..."

"It's a love song, I don't know Gabi wrote it, but it's really nice." Troy listened as she explained, and when she left, he just sat there with the diary in his lap staring at the words before his-Gabriella's-eyes.

_Cali Cali Cali California_

_I won't forget that day_

_The sunlight opened my eyes_

_First kiss on the beach is like paradise_

_Cali Cali Cali California_

_I won't forget that night_

_The palm trees swinging above_

_One touch and I knew it was California love_

"Why would write this Gabriella?" He asked to no-one, suddenly he got an idea, picking up her phone, he scrolled through her contacts and hit 'Pay Pay'

"Hello?" he bubbly voice greeted, he rolled his eyes,

"Hey,"

"GABI!" he yanked the phone away from his ear and winced,

"Yeah it's me, hey um...can I be at your place to rehearse this song...um..."

"Ohh...well my parents are here with a gathering of their friends, but before school starts tomorrow would be good, I'll tell Kelsi and also...then after ...seeing as the dance is tomorrow."

"WHAT?" he shrieked, Sharpay giggled,

"Love ya! Bye!" she hung up. Oh great!


	10. Chapter 10: The dance part 1

**A/N:_ Okay, I hope you all like this chapter and to let you all know; two more chapters left until it ends (i had fun writing this story and I hope you guys are having just as much fun reading it :D) _**

**A/N (2): _This was a short story, but I hope it was juicy and funny for you guys, I had fun writing this and I hope you guys will broaden your horizans to my other stories like 'Phantom of the East Street Opera House'-that was just updated last week, go check it out and don't forget to REVIEW!_**

**_and as for this chapter? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_"Ohh...well my parents are here with a gathering of their friends, but before school starts tomorrow would be good, I'll tell Kelsi and also...then after ...seeing as the dance is tomorrow."_

_"WHAT?" he shrieked, Sharpay giggled,_

_"Love ya! Bye!" she hung up. Oh great!_

"Okay team just relax-we've played West High a lot of times," said Coach Bolton in an attempt to calm the stressed out basketball team. Gabriella was nearly biting her nails, well, Troy's nails. She strained to listen to the coach, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on the fact that she was about to play a basketball, no, she ultimately sucked at basketball-at any sport! "Just go out there and try your best-"

"Of course it'd be awesome if we won-AGAIN!" Boomed Chad, "especially with our captain" Gabriella gulped, exactly how much did the team rely on Troy to win games? She shuddered internally. "What team?"

"Wildcats!" The team yelled, she faked screaming for she was still in a daze about this whole situation. "What team!" Chad yelled again, slamming a fist into Troy's shoulder-she pretended it didn't hurt, but she would rub ointment on it after the game. One thing was for sure, she thought the uniform was comfortable. 'Breezy' she thought, however the sudden flash back of her trying to find a private place to dress was...scarring.

_"Come on Bolton," Chad said, "it's just us guys, why are you acting so off lately?" Gabriella chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of Troy's neck. _

_"Me?" she said, stammering, "I-I'm not acting off-"_

_Chad scoffed, "Oh don't give me that shit, I'm your best friend..brother's till the end. I know when somethings off with ya" 'that's a scary thought' she thought as she backed up into the bathroom stalls within the locker room. Chad sighed and gave up, which Gabriella was thankful for, she shrugged out of Troy's clothes and slipped on the uniform, but when she slipped on out of the bathroom stall, she stopped in her tracks. _

_Her eyes instantly squeezing shut and she just bolted from the lockers and hid where the coach's office was until they were dressed and he called the team to order. _

'I never want to see naked man again' Gabriella thought, as Chad was shoving both of them onto the court. 'Just relax Gabi, try your best...just try best...' She was vaguely aware of the people in the bleachers [particularly her own body smirking at her] cause when the referee blew the whistle, the point guard of the Knights jumped into the air and slammed the orange rock on to the hard gymnasium floor. Taking it towards the wildcats basket and scoring. 'Okay, that...sucked.' she thought glumly, clumsily running after the point guard-16 it said on his jersey.

"And that's 26 points to West High" said principal Matsui on the speaker; a quarter of the way through the game, the crowd groaned and Troy- in Gabriella's body- slid deep in the bleacher's when all of a sudden an idea hit him. He smiled, and slipped out of his seat and pulled a curious looking Taylor Mckessie out to the hallway.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Taylor chided once they were out in the hallway, Troy just sighed and stared at her intently.

"No matter," he said, "I need you to ...put the game on pause for a while." Taylor looked at him skeptically and crossed her arms over chest; her chin in the air defiantly.

"Why?" she asked, Troy sighed; although it came out as a growl.

"Because I want to talk to the Wildcats captain." he said sternly, Gabriella's eyes narrowing into dark brown slits; they looked black as Taylor just continued to stare and not say a thing. "Please!" he added, giving Taylor the best puppy pout that Gabriella's face could muster-it must have been good because she caved.

"Oh fine!" she said, "but I want to know what are you planning-"

"NO TIME!" Troy said, walking back into the gym, digging for something in the big bag that hung over his shoulder, Taylor scowled before muttering something about 'crazy friends' but she did as she was requested, and paused the game.

"something appears to be wrong with the score board..." said the principal, trying as hard as he could to get it working again, but to no avail. Suddenly the lights went off and screams of panic emitted from everyone, "Everyone stay calm!-what is that?" he said, seeing a flashlight walking with haste to the far left of the gym. And all everyone heard was harsh whispers and the occasional growl of frustration.

*Troy&Gabriella*

"Get it together Montez!" Troy said in a harsh whisper, being carefully that no one heard him say the last part of that sentence. "you are making me look bad out there!" Gabriella sighed, pinching the bridge of Troy's nose.

"I'm trying, but I suck at spor-"

"Shut up with that, look, just keep passing the ball to Chad...the guy with the bushy hair."

"I know who he is!" Gabriella yelled, but still in a hushed tone, sounding offended.

"Well that shouldn't be hard then." He turned to leave, when something suddenly came to him, a memory of the last time he and Montez were in the gym together...he suddenly smirked. Turning ever so slightly so Montez could only see him by profile, "oh and Montez," he purred, however it sounded...odd with her high pitched voice.

Gabriella gulped, "Y-yeah?" Troy turned fully and went up to her, grasping both sides of his own head and without thinking about anything else, he pulled her down so their lips could meet. It was chaste and quick, but he still felt enjoyment in it.

"That was for luck, now go out there and kick major West High ass..." he turned fully with the light in hand and left, and it wasn't long before the lights came back on and everyone was staring at anyone on the court, trying to figure out who was engaged in the shadowed conversation, and Gabriella felt Troy's cheeks heating up with flaming red heat.

"um...well, let's take a short break since it's half time anyway and uh...enjoy the cheerleaders doing their dance." Gabriella sighed, thanking the heavens for being on her side, but now she felt on edge and adrenaline coursing through her -really Troy's- veins. She wanted to play, and kick...as Troy put it, kick West High ass.

By the end of the final buzzer, the West High Knights were grumbling in defeat and the Wildcats were the exact opposite; Gabriella holding a smile on her face, and the trophy in Troy's hands. Everything happened so fast, that before she knew it, she and the other team members were on their way to the Bolton place to get ready for the dance...that's when it hit her, she had to take herself to the dance...

Well, she as Troy was taking Troy as her...'ah man, talk about a brain buster' she thought, running from the car and straight to Troy's room. She stopped in front of his closet. "Bolton you may be a basketball neanderthal, but that doesn't mean you have dress like one every day..." she yanked out courderoy slacks [black] that were creased and a [black] sports coat to match, the button up wasn't entirely white, but beggars can't be choosers. She dealt with it.

"For the first time I'm going to a dance...as a dude." she mumbled staring into the bathroom mirror of Troy's bathroom. "Troy...get ready, cause this will be a night neither of us will forget."

*Troy as Gabriella*

"Gabi!" Sharpay yelled in frustration, "hold still, I have to get your make up perfect!" Troy fought the urge to roll her brown orbs, but failed miserably. Sharapy again growled, finally giving up. He secretly did a touch down dance. 'Thank God.' he thought,

"Look Blon-uh, Shar, I'm not going to be doing much dancing remember?" he said, smoothing the invisible wrinkles on the dress he had picked out for Montez; they had gotten ready in the girls bathroom because Troy was still rehearsing the song that he was to sing [as Montez mind you] at the dance, oh joy that'll be fun. Sharpay rolled her eyes as she gripped Gabriella's jaw and attached a red lipstick to her friend's plump lips.

"SHAR!" he yelled, swatting the lipstick away, "you're stabbing me with that thing!" Sharpay sighed-apparently unaffected by the way he had acted, he wondered, 'does Gabriella do the same thing?' if she does, he smirked at the thought.

"Whatever," Sharpay said, looking at her reflection in the mirror then turning to face Troy in Gabriella's eyes. "You look great anyway Gabi, c'mon we got one more rehearsal to do." Troy was about to protest, but Sharpay grabbed him by the wrist and whisked him off to the cafeteria, where the stage was set up with a microphone and a D.J. stand-where her brother Rion was getting ready to D.J. the dance. Great.

"Okay, Gabi," Sharpay said, shoving him on to the stage and putting him in front of the mike, "start from the 'texas heat' part,. the first part you say that...be a little more...sensual or something." He gulped and without warning the words of the nearly familiar song flowed out of Gabriella's lips and as per Sharpay's request, he tried to make it sound 'sensual' ...

_Texas heat it drives me crazy_

_But it don't matter cause in my mind_

59 minutes till the dance, that means 59 minutes till the night that no body would ever forget.


	11. Chapter 11: The dance part 2

_A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, i worked really hard to make it juicy and great, oh and after this would be the epilogue and that's the end. I hope you guys like this, and don't forget to REVIEW! when you are finished :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>G.K. Chesterson said "Fairy tales do not tell children that dragons exist, children know dragons exist, fairy tales tell children that dragons can be killed."<em>**

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was decorated in shimmering red and gold streamers, the dance floor mainly consisted of freshman and sophomores-both doing pelvic thrusts that were too old for their ages. Seniors and Juniors either stood against the wall watching with bored expressions on their faces or they just merely sat at tables while getting lap dances from a good portion of the dateless female population.<p>

The basketball team walked in, for once not in their lazy pair of athletic shorts and wifebeater shirts. No, they looked...relatively close to the picture of elegance but not quite. Chad still held a basketball in one hand and Jason chewed gum as if it was going out of style. Gabriella, walked stiffly as she wasn't used to wearing a tuxedo. Then again, she's not used to being inside a guy's body for crying out loud.

"Hoops," Chad said, laughing as a freshman tripped over a fallen balloon. "relax, I heard they got awesome entertainment this year!" she stiffly nodded, looking around for her body [which was currently being inhabited by Troy Bolton of all people], Chad groaned, seeing that making his best friend relax would be next to impossible. Guess this is the reason why he doesn't go to dances? Hm, maybe...

"Um, I want to uh...get some punch." Gabriella stammered, but already leaving the basketball team behind to endlessly flirt with scantily clad girls. She rolled her eyes.

"Looking for something Montez," good thing the music was loud, because she turned to see her body standing there with its arms crossed. "Nice penguin suit..."

She chuckled dryly, "Uh, your mom picked it out...nice dress...kind of something I would've picked out." Troy smiled, looking down at the white frock.

"Thanks, your hyper active friend-"

"Sharpay,"

"Yeah her," Troy said, continuing, "she must be addicted to shopping or something. Totally opposite from you." Gabriella nodded, clutching the small glass of punch in front of her and eventually an awkward silence smothered them.

"So..."

"So..." They said at the same time,

"Would you.."

"Would you.." once again at the same time

"You first..."

"You first..." and again, Troy shook his head, Gabriella's braided locks loosely swingly hit the small shoulder's that they framed. After taking a breath, he spoke again.

"You speak first." Gabriella gulped, and set down the punch, holding out Troy's hand.

"Would you like to dance?" she looked at him, Troy cleared his throat and nodded, grasping the outstretched hand.

It was kind of…odd, hard to tell who led who on to the dance floor as the D.J. changed songs to 'Love Me Tender' by Elvis Presley, Gabriella laughed, "I love this song…my dad would always dance me around the living room whenever this song played." Troy laughed with her as she had the memory.

"Sounds like fun," he said, moving Gabriella's hips slowly to the beat. Suddenly realizing how clumsy he was. Gabriella giggled, "what?"

"I should've told you that I can't dance…" Troy sighed,

"That's your body, in my body I'm a great dancer—sex on two legs, according to the cheerleading squad." Gabriella rolled Troy's baby blues and grasped her own wrist as she tripped over Troy's clodhopper sized feet.

"Sorry," she mumbled, Troy laughed.

"That…was tragically bad—hey!" he dodged the backhand that Gabriella aimed at him, and soon they were running through the dance floor and Gabriella used Troy's long legs and arms to her advantage and wrapped the latter around the waist that used to be hers.

"Caught ya," she said, but it came out as a husky whisper. And for a moment, they were entranced in each other's gaze, holding each other. Fully aware of the closeness and unaware of themselves leaning in; Troy smiled,

"Gabriella…"

"Yeah…"

like breaths that were released and forgotten, "OKAY!" Sharpay yelled, causing the two spring apart, well I'm sure you guys have awaited us to show you what the entertainment is tonight!" The whole cafeteria erupted in cheers and whistles.

"Well, originally it was my best friend only, but then the principal thought it was nice to have at least two, so the first one to sing would be SELENA LEWIS!" suddenly a girl wearing a low cut red dress strutted like a cat on the stage and grabbed the mike as the music started and the words flowed seductively out of her mouth.

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

Everyone danced and Troy cleared his throat, "Well, uh, I better get up there—or at least ready for my slot" He moved to walk and as soon as he did, Gabriella reached out.

"Wait." She called, Troy's calloused fingers wrapping around her thin arm. "I—"

"yes," it wasn't a question, as he walked back, their eyes connected. Gabriella felt Troy's throat go dry, and soon everything disappeared.

"I ...uh, I just wanted to wish you luck." Troy smirked, walking closer and smashing Gabriella's chest against his.

"You sure?" he asked, "that's all?"

"Uh…uh…" their heads leaned up against each other as Selena finished her song,

_no-one compares_

_you stand alone_

_to every record I own_

_music to my heart _

_that's what you are_

_a song that goes on and on_

as the words 'on and on' reached a high note, their lips touched and soon everything—every person, every sound but them and their awareness of each other—disappeared. Only when they heard 'GABRIELLA MONTEZ' being yelled over everybody, they jumped apart. Troy stared at her, feeling….different.

"Troy…" Gabriella said, but her voice was drowned out when the crowd cheered and she was grabbed by the wrist and dragged to the stage. "WHAT?" she yelled, Troy stood motionless, feeling the cold draft that was once her body pressed up against him.

When Gabriella was on the stage, Sharpay hugged her, "Hey buddy, remember make it sound sensual and …just have fun." And like that, she walked off the stage leaving Gabriella to shiver alone in the spotlight, she swallowed as the music beagan. She recognized it.

'what' she thought, looking around, suddenly her eyes landed on Troy, who sent her an apologetic look. She took a breath. 'this is for…you.'

_Ooh ooh _

_Yeah _

_Cali cali cali California_

_I won't forget that day_

_The sunlight opened my eyes_

_First kiss on the beach was like paradise _

_Cali cali cali California _

_I won't forget that night_

_Palm trees swinging above_

_One touch and I knew it was _

_California love_

_I'm dreaming of a sunny place_

_Where the ocean waves fill up my mind _

_I forget about everything _

_And I just sit back and I really don't whine_

She sang with an air of confidence that would make people think that she's done this before, but that's not the truth. The truth was, she was terrified, but she didn't succumb to her fear. She battled it. Her heart pounded like an 808 drum, but every time she found those startling blue eyes, she breathed easy and the song flowed effortlessly.

_Texas heat it drives me crazy _

_But it don't matter cause in my mind_

Troy felt a smile reached touch his lips, for the first time—in the glow of the spotlight—he realized how beautiful she was. Not just pretty, not just 'sexy', but heart stopping beautiful. His palms began to sweat, and when she sang the last note, everyone clapped.

He reached her when she walked off the stage, and he instantly wrapped her in his arms. "That was…"

"horrid?" she suggested. Troy sneered,

"Watch it Ella," Gabriella raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"You called me…."

"You don't like it…?" Gabriella shook her head, and hugged him tighter 'edge of glory' began pound through the bass and speakers.

"I like it. No one but dad has called me that, and it sounds good coming from…you" Troy smiled, grabbing her wrist and guiding her to the middle of the dance floor where they danced.

"I would love to hear you sing again. " he stated, Gabriella laughed, "you really can't dance can you?"

"Nope. Too much of my dad in me."

"Well let me help." Troy said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up on his toes and they just slow danced under the dim glow of the streamer covered cafeteria lights. Gabriella smiled, as she sang

_the edge _

_the edge_

_the edge_

_the edge_

_the edge _

_the edge _

_the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

"You most certainly are" Troy mumbled, leaning in and capturing her lips with his own; indeed, this was a night that neither of them would ever forget. Not in a million years would they forget.


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue: Six Months Later

_A/N: I had such fun writing this story, and I know it was confusing, but I hope you all had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it. Recap information from last chapter- Yes last chapter Troy and Gabriella switched back, when they kissed last chapter before the 'end of chapter 11 kiss' when Gabriella sang 'edge of glory' they kissed. So, yes Troy and Gabriella switched back and this is the epilogue about 6 months later. I hope you all like it and don't forget to review! _

_make my day and click the glowing blue review button~you all know you want to..._

* * *

><p><strong>6 months later<strong>

"Say it Montez," Troy said, pinning a giggling Gabriella to the bed by her wrists and nearly laying on top of her. She shook her head frantically.

"Never!" she screamed, Troy smirked but it quickly vanished under his feigned look of furious indifference.

"Then I guess you are in so much trouble then!" with out warning he wiggled his fingers against her sides; she jerked away, but he firmly held her by leaning against her even more. She giggled like mad and tried her best to fight off her boyfriends tickling hands, but he was much quicker than her.

"Ahh…T-T-Trrroy!" she screeched, his fingers tickling her stomach under her thin pink and black playboy pajama top. "sssss-sstooopp!"

"Never…not until you say the words" Troy said, Gabriella shook her head and laughed when he tickled harder.

"AH!" she screamed, as Troy continued to lift up her shirt to reveal her bare stomach. "Dddd-don't!"

"I guess I have to resort to your big weakness then…" he purred, her eyes went wide, as Troy bent his head down to her belly button and sucked in a breath. She tried to furiously escape, but it was too late; Troy had blown a raspberry on her tanned skin. She exploded in laughter. "Say it."

"Ohhhh okay..okay…" she said, laughing and a bit out of breath. Troy lifted his head, but kept his hands on her waist at all times. He found it hard to not touch her while in the same room as each other. "You, Troy Bolton, are the best maker of peanut butter jelly and banana sandwich I've ever known."

Troy smiled, "thank you." He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, his thumbs rubbing circles on her bare skin (his hands were still under her shirt). Gabriella laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck; tugging at the little tufts of golden hair that refused to be tamed with a comb—actually his whole head refused to be tamed with a comb.

Their tongues were intertwining in a battle for dominance, Troy lead them backwards towards the big plush bed that he very clearly remembers he slept in those short days that he was her…some of those memories were good. Others…ehh, not so much. "I'm telling!" yelled a little voice, they sprang apart and saw Charlotte—now six years of age, but still had her buck teeth and freckles decorating her nose.

"Charlotte—"

"Sherry!" Charlotte screamed, running down the stairs to the living room where their foster mother resided. "Sherry! They were doing it again!"

Sherry looked up from her stitch work, her horned rimmed glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose looking as if they were about to fall off. A grim expression on her face as Gabriella and Troy came running in. "Sherr—"

"Don't even want to know." She said, holding up a hand, "You're 18 in 5 hours Gabriella….your choices are yours…which means I cannot keep you here." Her voice was plain and unemotional but her eyes were windows of blackness. Gabriella suppressed a shiver.

"Sh—" Troy cut her off, by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to the foyer of the big foster home.

"Brie, what are you doing?" he asked, "you heard her, you're gonna be 18 in 5 hours….5!" his voice was a harsh whisper, she couldn't help but smile at his adorable dorkiness.

"Hon, I realize that, but—"

"No 'buts'" he said, placing a finger to her lips. "I say we get you packed and you come live with me for a while, what do you say?" for a while she stared at him, with his finger on her lips until she smiled and wrapped her lips around his pointer finger. He groaned.

"Please don't do that…." Gabriella giggled, and narrowed her eyes wiggling her tongue around his finger. "ooh…you're a tease."

She pulled her lips away, and kissed his cheek. "So I've been told—by a certain blue eyed boyfriend of mine."

"Are you flirting?"

"hmm maybe." She smiled wryly, walking to the stairs and wiggling her hips-good lord, she was enticement on two legs. Troy groaned, feeling the bulge between his hips grow.

He looked to the left, and then to the right…the foster home had gotten very empty in the recent months—Troy was thankful, he took the stairs two at a time to her bedroom expecting to see her lying on her back on her oh so soft bed, but instead he saw her throwing on some purple skinny jeans and a Justin Bieber 'My World's tour T-shirt. He rolled his eyes.

"Getting dressed?" he inquired, she turned and smiled, going towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, I wanna go shopping—my birthday is in 5 hours." Troy's smile fell, Gabriella laughed. "upset that I'm not opening myself for you right now?"

"Don't. Tease." He growled, tightening his grip on her waist and hips. "Lord knows that I'll take you here and now and I don't mean fighting." Gabriella smirked

"Says the guy with the hard on." His eyes widened. Gabriella giggled, "now come on….and soon my little hound dog—very soon."

"Hound Dog?" Troy asked,

"Elvis Presley…." She said, gathering her items and slipping on red flip flops. And grabbed his hand, Troy noticed her backpack on her shoulder. But he said nothing, he would later though. Oh yes later-fantasy filled his vision.

They drove to the mall in silence—unless you count katy perry's Firework playing in the background. Troy had to resist the urge to kiss her neck when the line 'make it go oh-oh-oh' came on…oh he wanted to make her go oh-oh-oh. But he kept his mouth shut and tried to think with his head and not his cock…his cock always get him in trouble…but in this case…

His hand itched toward the gearshift and waited for her to turn on the next street (thank god it was deserted), he pulled the gearshift to park and pulled out the keys. "Troy…." She began, but they were a forgotten breath as Troy pulled her into his lap and devoured her lips with his own. Her hands tickled down to the waist of his pants, undoing his belt and easing them open. Troy growled with sexual hunger and slipped his hands under shirt and to her bra where he played at her nipples.

She moaned, "Oh Oh…" there's two…the song switched to another—ET by Katy Perry. Were they having a Katy Perry marathon on the radio? Must have been, but Troy was grateful. He moved his lips toward that one place on her neck and she scooted her plump vaginal lips closer to his hard member. It swelled.

"Brie…" he growled, laying her down across the seat—giving her access to slide his pants and boxers down, he slid his hands to the front of her jeans and unbuttoned them so quick that his hands were already working at her white lace underwear; his thumb stroking her vaginal lips.

God, he could feel her wetness and her heat…she moaned some more as she lifted his shirt over his head and splayed her hands allover his chest, and her eyelashes leaving butterfly kisses around his nipples. "Brie," he said, "I want to." His voice was hard and coarse, but she nodded, staring into his blue eyes.

"Me too…" she moaned, "do it." Her breaths were erratic puffs, his hand slipping her underwear down her legs and his member entered her, she closed her eyes at the pain, but she liked it—loved it.

"Stay…stay there for a moment," she breathed, he braced his arms and held himself—sweat breaking out on his brow. She clamped her thighs around him tightly, as she arched her back to be with him—to have him further into her. Troy growled,

"Your shirt is becoming an issue." She opened her eyes and smiled,

"Let's make Justin Bieber jealous why don't we…"

"Gladly." He pumped his hips hard and she groaned loudly—shaking the windows of the car, begging him not to stop as her climax was reached, she began her slow climb to pure bliss. Her nails dug hard into his back as he bit into her neck and started sucking on the skin, leaving her marked as his….always and only his.

"Troy…." She moaned,

"One last time Baby Brie." He whispered, pulling out his cock and shoving it deep inside her and making her erupt in a scream of pleasure as she came down from her heaven. He collapsed on top of her. Both were breathing heavy as they closed their eyes, Gabriella kissed the top of his head and ran her fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"I …love…you." She said, regaining her breath back Troy lifted his head and kissed her lips. His face tired and his eyes half closed, but she still saw his baby blues.

"I love you baby…Brie." He said, leaning his head on her breast again as they both rested and fell into a sleep—not caring if they get caught or not, they were together and they hoped they always would be.

Forever and for always. Together.


End file.
